keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Toby
Toby is a Brown Steam Tram. He is the No. 7 Engine of Sir Topham Hatt's Railway, His friends are Thomas and Percy and has his own faithful coach, Henrietta. Backstories: Toby was first met by Sir Topham Hatt, later on, However, When Thomas had trouble with a policeman about not having Cowcatchers and sideplates, Sir Topham Hatt brought Toby to The Railway. At first, Thomas was jealous, But He Became friends with Toby When He scared The Policeman with his Bell. History: Toby had made many cameos, and wanted to have Mike The Arlesdale Railway Engine to be his friend in the Episode "Toby and the New Engine". Toby has also made many cameos. Trivia: *'Toby was seen in Keekre24's Wooden Railway Collection Videos.' Gallery; Toby.png BattlesofBranchlines1.jpg Toby's New Cowcatchers.png Toby's Adventure.png Category:Characters Category:Tram engines Category:Steam engines Category:Protagonists Category:North Western Railway Category:Brown Engines Category:Branchline Engines Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 7 Category:Toby's Branch Line Category:Thomas' Branchline Category:Male Engines Category:1993 Category:No 7 Category:Tank engines Category:Males Category:Engines Category:Season 1 Category:NWR Category:6 Wheels Category:NWR 7 Category:Engines with Lamps Category:Cowcatchers Category:0-6-0 Category:Standard Gauge Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:The Television Series Characters Category:Introduced in 1993 Category:Brown Category:Steam Team Category:Coal Category:Retired in 2017 Category:Square Faces Category:1993-2017 Category:Engines with Bells Category:Engines with Cowcatchers Category:Ffarquhar Branchline Category:Wooden Railway Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Introduced in Season 1 Category:Season 1 Debuts Category:New in 1993 Category:1993 Debuts Category:Brown Characters Category:CGI Category:Front Magnets Category:Wheels Category:LC99007 Category:Vehicles Category:Male Characters Category:Talking Engines Category:Talking Railway Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Learning Curve Category:Battery Powered Category:Items Category:1993 Items Category:Brown Vehicles Category:Thomas wooden railway Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 1 Category:Fisher Price Category:TOMY Category:1993 Introduced Category:Model Series Characters Category:Introduced Category:Engines who are Introduced in Season 1 Category:CGI Series Characters Category:DVD Packs Category:Merchandise Category:TV Series Category:Sideplates Category:Characters that don't work Category:Boy Category:Television Series Category:Male Vehicles Category:Boy Engines Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Prototypes Category:Brown Tram Engines Category:New in Season 1 Category:Season 1 Introduced Category:No VII Category:Real Engines Category:Series 1 Category:Brown 1993 Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Keekre24 Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Characters With Numbers Category:Brown Items Category:Brown Characters Introduced in Season 1 Category:Circle Buffers Category:Magnets Category:Brown Merchandised Characters Category:Engines with Whistles Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Characters with Bells Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Non Try Me Category:Items that are Introduced in 1993 Category:Rail Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Railway Series Characters Category:Television Series Characters Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Introduced in Series 1 Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:Brown TV Series Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Male TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:1993 Engines Category:1993 Characters Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:2020 Category:Introduced in 2020 Category:Wood Category:Merchandised Items Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Items that are Wooden Railway Category:Characters that are Wooden Railway Category:Model Series Engines Category:Wooden Railway Characters that go on Rail Category:Learning Curve Items Category:Wooden Railway Engines Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Characters who Appear in the TV Series Category:Characters who are Number 7 Category:Number 7 Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:Characters who Appeared in both Railway Series and Television Series Category:North Western Railway Characters Category:Wooden Railway Standard Gauge Category:TV Series Standard Gauge Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:Characters with Names Category:Merchandised and Unmerchandised Characters Category:TV Series Characters with Whistles Category:TVS Category:White Faces Category:TVS Characters Category:Items with Faces Category:Characters with Lamps Category:NWR VII Category:TWR Characters Category:On Rail Category:Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway Wikia Category:Brown On Rail Category:TV Series On Rail Category:Male On Rail Category:MS Characters Category:Model Series On Rail Category:Model Series Category:RWS Category:TV Series and Railway Series Category:Model Category:Toy Characters Category:RWS Characters Category:TAF Category:Characters who don't Work Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:Faced Characters Category:Characters with Cowcatchers Category:Gray Cowcatchers Category:Purple Cowcatchers Category:Tidmouth Sheds Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Characters with Merchandise Category:Series Category:Red Items Category:Red Engines Category:Red Category:Red Characters